


Strani Amori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gold [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Sad, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La canzone d'amore triste e solitaria dell'anziana Goldie.





	Strani Amori

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo anni e anni ho rivisto la puntata dei DuckTales: "Ritorno al Klondaike" puntata 033. Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
> Song-fic sulla canzone Strani Amori di Laura Pausini.

Dopo anni e anni ho rivisto la puntata dei DuckTales: "Ritorno al Klondaike" puntata 033. Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
Song-fic sulla canzone Strani Amori di Laura Pausini.  
  
  


**Strani Amori**  
  
  


Quanti anni sono passati Paperone? Non lo so, non lo so più da tanto tempo. Nel Klondaike dove mi hai lasciato, il tempo sembra non essere passato, ma ogni giorno di più trovo rughe sul mio viso. 

Dov’è finita quella bella cantante che litigava con un papero squattrinato attaccato più all’oro faticosamente guadagnato che alle sue piume? 

Sono stata io la stupida a innamorarmi di te, sapevamo da sempre che sarebbe finita così. 

Sospiro, accarezzando la pelliccia del mio orso, e vorrei ci fossi tu qui. Se solo preferissi invecchiare insieme a me e non con i tuoi soldi.

Dovrei allontanarmi da quei pensieri. Hai promesso tanto, ma non hai mai mantenuto nulla.

Dico sempre che è stato questo strano amore che ci ha unito ad avermi messo nei guai, ma in realtà sono io. Dovrei partire, venire da te, raggiungerti, invece di vivere di ricordi bloccata qui.  
Sto piangendo. Io, la dura…

\----------------------

Guardami Paperone, sorrido tra le lacrime. Sono un’anziana signora che vorrebbe dei nipotini e, nell’illusione di un po’ di compagnia, mi metto a sferruzzare per farmi un caldo maglione, mandando avanti e indietro la sedia a dondolo di legno. 

In casa, vicino al camino, sul tavolo, un diario su cui ho segnato ogni pagina della mia vita quand’ero giovane, ed ho smesso quando te ne sei andato.

Ormai sono anziana, le pagine dei miei ricordi sono ingiallite e le deformo a modo mio.

Te la ricordi la tua Goldie? Ora sono canuta, ho gli occhiali, indosso abiti come quelli che indossavi tu, dimenticando lo sfarzo e i capelli color dell’oro. 

Forse è stato solo il mio nome a incuriosirti. 

L’altro giorno è arrivato un giornale di Paperopoli fino a qui. Strano, ma alle volte succede. 

Ogni volta sono scrupolosa. Lo prendo per me e ritaglio le tue foto, solo per sapere cosa fai. Solo che l’ultima volta ho visto una papera lì con te. Tu le davi confidenza, ma ho visto come ti guardava. 

Mi sembra si chiamasse Brigitta. Mi hai sostituita, mi hai dimenticata o sono l’unica a poter vantare di aver conquistato il rude Scrooge? Non lo so, come non so se questo amore ha mai fatto per me, per noi. 

Pericoloso Dan, se non ci fosse mai stato, ora Paperone saresti qui. Sono nostalgica stanotte, sarà perché una volta mi sei venuto a trovare. Abbiamo guardato la medesima luna piena, se solo fossi rimasto. Quegli adorabili paperottoli che avevi portato, vorrei fossero i miei nipoti. Qui, quo, qua mi sono rimasti nel cuore e mi sono affezionata anche a quel Paperino che rimproveravi come un vecchio padre brontolone.

Forse era destino che ci lasciassimo. Eppure eri tenero. 

Finivi sempre nei guai, o mio sfortunato papero dal gonnellino. 

Ancora mi fa ridere ricordarti in quel modo, non con la tuba e la palandrana rossa. No, tu eri il papero scozzese con il gonnellino e la cornamusa con cui ci facevi disperare. O il papero con il capello di pelliccia e infinite escoriazioni e ferite che mi toccava curare, ignorando le mille proteste. 

“Il tempo è denaro Goldie e se vogliamo arricchirci, devi smettere di badare a queste cose”. Oh, quanto mi manca la tua voce.

Abbiamo vissuto momenti d’intensa passione, i nostri litigi proseguivano anche tra i baci. 

Mi hai donato il terreno, l’oro e questa casa. Eppure, forse sarei dovuta venire con te. Eri così dolce, mio caro Paperone. 

Io, la donna più avara, tu con il tuo fiuto e la tua fortuna negli affari. Avremmo fatto scintille. Sospiro ancora una volta. 

Senza di te mi vesto da uomo, ma se fossi qui, mi trasformerei in un'altra persona, competerei ancora con le più giovani, io, la scintillante Goldie. 

Forse-forse verrò a trovarti… per avere un ultimo bacio… per chiudere il passato, solo per questo.

 


End file.
